Dorvische Volkspartei (Dorvish People's Party)
The Dorvish People's Party (Dorvische: Dorvische Volkspartei) often abbreviated DVP was a major political party in the Volksrepublik Dorvik it's foundation was built upon by the Dorvik National Fascist People's Party by Erste Viktor Strotmann. The Dorvish People's Party adopted many of the political organization and ideals of the DNFPP however has taken the more extreme side of the party. The founder of the Dorvish People Party was Heinrich Böhm, a former member of the Kommunistische Partei Dorvik (Communist Party of Dorvik) who became disillusioned with the party after it failed to deliver on it's recent promises of reforming the military. The Dorvish People's Party had an agenda to "revive Dorvik under the leadership of the party". It eventually went on to establish the Dorvish Reich, a single-party fascist state where, Heinrich Bohm, the leader of the party became Leader and Reich Chancellor of the Dorvish Reich. The party ruled for nearly six years before the death of Bohm and a series of power struggles which lead the collapse of the party and rise of the Social Democratic Party of Dorvik. The SDPD re-established the People's Republic. History Heinrich Böhm was a member of the Dorvik Communist Party and a member who had very nationalistic tendencies which saw him align himself with the more right-wing aspect of the party. He was often seen as a leader among the rightist in the party but soon he became disillusioned when the party begun to discriminate against the rightist in the party under the new leadership of Justus Moser a relatively dedicated Vanguard Communist rather than a Petrovist. Böhm realized that he had been duped into following the Communist Party due to their Petrovist attitude which he theorized as a right-wing ideology rather than a left-wing ideology. Böhm went on to found the Dorvish People's Movement (Dorvische: Dorvische Volksbewegung) in early 3230 which eventually led to him founding the Dorvish Peoples Party in November 3235 and becoming officially registered as a "national level party". Böhm has been giving impassioned speeches around Dorvik with the funds he has been able to scrape up by fundraising. Böhm has aligned himself with little known associates but has drawn his support from the poorer and lower middle class much akin to the Dorvik National Fascist People's Party. Böhm was quick to tell his new supporters however that the Dorvik People's Party is not the successor of the party merely shares its dedication and organizational structure. As the Dorvish Peoples Party was recognized as an official party the Communist Party was disbanded after internal problems, as the announcement of the Dorvish People Party it was immediately met by news that Justus Moser the former General Secretary of the Dorvish Communist Party was shot and killed on the steps of the People's Chamber building while giving a press conference. Immediately elections were held and the DPP gained all 500 seats in the People's Chamber. Heinrich Bohm set out to prevent a bloody civil war among the Communist supporters. Bohm called on calm after the assassination in November. In March Bohm was forced to use the Dorvish Internal Troops to prevent further violence. It was in June of 3236 that the Red Civil War officially broke out between Petrovist and Vanguard hard-line Marxist within the party. The assumption of power was met with the policy of Ersatz Regierung or replacement government, where many party officials replaced the formerly independent civil government on all levels of government. It was a month after June 3236 in July that the government banned all political parties aside from the Dorvish Peoples Party. Heinrich Bohm became head of state and head of government and begun issuing reforms known as Decrees that do not require any approval from the legislature or any organ within the civil government. The outbreak of the Red Civil War prompted Bohm to create the Security Service, which many see as the successor to the Protection Squad of the Dorvik National Fascist People's Party seeing as it adopted many of its uniforms, organizations and ideology. The Security Service has quick become the secret police of the nation and the party. The violence that the Red Civil War spawned was enough to have people re-consider their usually fanatical support of the party. The DVP continued to pursue a policy of a totalitarian state and eventually the second founding of the Social Democratic Party of Dorvik was enough to force Bohm's hand. Bohm sent agents of the Security Squad to handle the party leadership. The death of several prominent members of the party lead to a public out lash. The situation further broke down when in 3340 Bohm unexpectedly died of heart failure, it threw the party in chaos and assured that the party was now on its last legs. Another civil war was fought between the Security Service which sought to preserve the state and the various party members who wished to usurp the title of Party Chancellor, eventually the party was forcibly disbanded by the Constitutional Court and the ideology of National Fascism was declared illegal. Electoral History In December 3235 the snap elections in Dorvik yielded impressive results the Dorvish Peoples Party earned all 500 seats in the People's Chamber with a disappointing 12,316,696 votes, while party leader Heinrich Bohm earned all 100% of the vote of 12,935,211 total votes. The election saw the introduction and passing of the Reformation of the State Act which gave Heinrich Bohm dictatorial powers in Dorvik ushering in a new era of power. Party Organization *''Main Article:'' Organization and Uniforms of the Dorvish Peoples Party *''Main Article:'' Dorvish Peoples Party Leadership and Notable Politicians Like it's predecessor the Dorvish People's Party makes extensive use of political uniforms and political paramilitary style ranks. Its taken the political rankings of the DNFPP and directly used them however has updated them slightly to the fit advances in textile manufacturing. The political uniforms have kept their iconic and infamous "Fascist" tan and including the intimidating black jackboots. Party Organizations *Dorvische People's Party Youth Group - Dorvische Volkspartei Jugendgruppe *Dorvische People's Party Student Association - Dorvische Volkspartei Studentenbundes *Security Service - Sicherheitsdienst Category:Political parties in Dorvik Category:Dorvish Peoples Party